Her Sole Eyes - Our Shared Pain
by AnimeGemini13
Summary: Momoko and her brother are the sole survivors of the Land of Blood massacre. Fleeing to the Leaf Village, they must hide out until they can find and kill their clan's murderer before he finds and kills them. But Momoko has an undying thirst for revenge. Will she be able to keep calm or will she put her brother and new friends in danger? SasukexOC
1. Prologue

_Deep within the Five Nations rose a land, a land that was different from the rest in names and practices. They allied no one, protected no one but themselves, and handled missions for their own gain. They were the land known for raising assassins, ninja skilled in the art of killing. Because of this fact, the land got its name: The Land of Blood. _

_Within this land was a powerful family who held dominion over the entire village. They were named Kunimitsu. They were known for their crystal blue eyes and silver white hair. Their Kekkei Genkai, the Kyosugan, was considered the most powerful of all eye bloodline traits, due to the fact that it held its own special powers along with the powers of the Hyuga and Uchiha clans. This family was respected and feared all the same. No one would dare defy the Kunimitsu family, mainly because they bred the most powerful assassins known to all nations._

_After several decades, a daughter was born into the Kunimitsu clan. What was special about this girl was that she was the first girl to ever be born with the family Kekkei Genkai. At the age of six, she honed the power to its full potential. By the age of twelve, she discovered powers within the Kekkei Genkai that even the ancestors and elders of the family did not know about. Her strength and abilities only continued to grow as she grew older and wiser. She became the most powerful assassin the land had ever known, even surpassing her father and her prodigal elder brother._

_However, a month after the girl's 17th birthday, horror struck the entire land. A rogue ninja, assumed to be one bred from the Kunimitsu clan itself, assassinated the entire land in three days. The great nations surely heard of the tragic event and made sure to reinforce their ninja just in case their home was next. It was unbelievable that a land of such power and strength was destroyed by one person. The Land of Blood was wiped from the map, and the Kunimitsu clan was destroyed in its wake. _

_Except for two unknown survivors._


	2. Chapter 1

~Present Time: 2 months after massacre~

Lady Tsunade placed her head on the desk in between stacks of books and papers and let out a heaving sigh.

"It's just too much work," she thought as her mind wandered to a chilling bottle of sake and a good rest. Her eyes closed for only a second when there was a tap on her shoulder and the clearing of a throat.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she roared in annoyance as she looked up to her interruption. It was none other than Shizune, wearing her usual disapproving look.

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade, but you have other business to attend to." She pointed towards the two ninja standing in front of the doors of the room. One had spiky hair with a white band across his face and the other had brown hair that seemed to stick flat to his face and covered his right eye, mainly because he wore his headband like a bandana.

"Well, what is it Izumo and Kotetsu? This better be worth it," she sighed while leaning her head on one fist.

"Indeed it is, Lady Hokage. We have two newcomers in the village asking for an audience with you," Izumo announced.

"They are strange, but they promised to reveal themselves fully to you," Kotetsu added.

Lady Tsunade sighed. She didn't like meeting people as much as the next person, but at least she had a reason to deviate from the piled up paperwork.

"Let them in."

They nodded simultaneously before opening the door to reveal two cloaked figures. One was tall and the other was shorter only by a head. Their heads were hooded and held down to hide their faces. They were covered by a brown ragged cloak wearing thick brown boots, and they both carried a black backpack. The only things visible to the eyes were their hands.

Lady Tsunade viewed them carefully. They indeed were strange. She felt Shizune place her guard up, ready for any trick the two might have against her Lady and Hokage. Lady Tsunade guessed it was because of the deadly and powerful aura both persons seemed to let off. She glanced at her two right hand ninja. Even they seemed at unease around them.

"Reveal yourselves," Tsunade said softly but sternly.

A few moments had passed before the tallest spoke.

"We will only do this if your assistant and two Jounin drop their guards. We are not here intending to harm anyone."

It was a boy. His voice was slightly deep, filled with the softness of a teen and the huskiness of an adult male.

Tsunade glanced at all of her counterparts and nodded. They were hesitant but did as were told. The taller of the two strangers then grasped the front of his hood and pulled it back slowly revealing his face. It was then all but Lady Tsunade gasped.

The boy looked about 24. He had strikingly white hair that was cut short and was slightly shaggy. It hung slightly over his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful crystal blue. He removed the hairs from his forehead and placed two fingers in front of his mouth forming a simple one-handed hand sign. At the top of his forehead appeared the number two.

The smaller one pulled back his hood and revealed a girl. She looked 17 at the most. Her hair and eye color matched that of the boy's beside her. However, her eyes were a lot harder to read. Her hair was long and slightly shaggy like the boy's, and she had a bang that was straight and cut even straight across. It too covered her forehead. She did the same motion as the boy. What appeared at the top of her head was a one.

The others in the room could only stare in shock. Never had they dreamed they would be faced with two powerful beings such as them. They made any threat, even Orochimaru, look like mere amateurs. And what was even scarier was the girl herself. She was legend.

"You two are . . ." Kotetsu trailed with wide eyes.

"Yes," the boy said. "I am Daisuke Kunimitsu and this is my younger sister, Momoko Kunimitsu. We come from the destroyed Land of Blood."

"So, the rumors about the two survivors of the Kunimitsu are true," Lady Tsunade finally said as she intertwined her fingers and placed them in front of her mouth. She continued to observe them carefully. Although they said they meant no harm, they were still powerful outside ninja from a dangerous land.

"And you," she continued, setting her eyes on Momoko. "You really are a Rank One assassin. So is it safe to assume that the stories of your amazing skills pertaining to your Kekkei Genkai are true too?"

"Yes," the girl spoke. Her voice was soft but strong. It still held the tone of a growing child yet it fit her.

Lady Tsunade was silent. The only thing that reeled in her mind was what would two Land of Blood ninja who came from the most powerful clan and land known to all Five Nations doing in the Village Hidden in the Leaves?

"So what is your business here?" Tsunade spoke.

"We ask for citizenship and refuge," Daisuke spoke clearly and without hesitation. There was a collection of gasps in the room, except from the Hokage of course.

"Why?" she asked in pure curiosity.

"As you know, our land has been destroyed and our clan is now just us," he said. As he spoke, Tsunade saw the hate and pain flash through Momoko's eyes. It was only a flash though. Those unlike Tsunade would have not seen it. "We've been on the run for two months, distancing ourselves from the hand of death. When Momoko was born, I was given the duty of protecting her, even though her skills of technique and survival far surpass mine. It is my job to keep her and her ever-growing Kekkei Genkai safe from the hands of evil."

"That's right," Shizune said. "It was said that her trait was to be protected because she was the only Kunimitsu to ever discover the other powers it possesses. It's as if it is an entirely different Kekkei Genkai that only she has."

"Yes," Daisuke agreed. "We fled here to the Leaf Village because it is the only village that the Land of Blood had ever signed a treaty with."

Tsunade nodded, remembering overlooking the old documents just weeks before the tragic event. However . . .

"Be that as it may, Daisuke, I cannot offer you refuge and citizenship here. For the sake of my land and people, it would be devastating to harbor you when your enemy is still out and possibly looking for you. I cannot put them in danger like that."

"I understand that Lady Hokage, but you must understand. We are the sole survivors. Her protection is the most important thing ever right now and I assure you that our path is completely cold. We are trained assassins, and can cover our tracks well. Also, we have ways of disguising ourselves within your community as to not draw attention to ourselves. We planned this out weeks before coming here."

Lady Tsunade was unsure. As much as she wanted to help, she was the Hokage. She had to put her life on the line for her village. She would never jeopardize any of their lives, even to save two valuable people.

"It is not something we can take so simple—"

Her words were cut off as Momoko began doings hand signs. She did a total of five.

"Camouflage Jutsu," she said in her soft voice. Before the eyes of Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and the two Jounin, Momoko began to change. Well, her hair and eyes anyway. Her hair changed from white to blood red, shortened significantly in length until it reached her chin, and her eyes changed from a crystal blue to pitch black. The number one on her forehead disappeared. She bit her thumb to draw blood and drew a perfect star on the inside of her wrist. She did one more hand sign and mumbled, "Seal!" before making eye contact once again with the Hokage. The star gave off a bright blood red glow before turning completely black. It appeared to be a simple tattoo.

"This is not a normal Jutsu," she said. "Once done, it cannot be undone until the seal is broken. The only error is that when I am sleeping, my true form is revealed. However, I was trained to fall asleep last and wake up first. My actual visual identity will never been seen."

"And what about the Kekkei Genkai? I know that there are levels and each level has a different color."

Daisuke was the one to speak this time. "In this Jutsu, our eyes are black because black is the combination of all colors. We are still able to use our bloodline trait without the level eye color being revealed."

Lady Tsunade was amazed! Never had she seen such a Jutsu. The Land of Blood was known for their amazing self-created Jutsus to aid their assassination capabilities but she never would have guessed it to be something like that. She wondered what else these Land of Blood refugees had up their sleeves.

"Do we have you convinced?" Daisuke asked carefully.

It was a long silence that came after the question before Kotetsu intervened.

"If it helps the decision, Lady Tsunade, I do not recognize her and I just saw her moments ago in her true form."

"It is a remarkable Jutsu . . ." she mumbled to herself. "Fine," Lady Tsunade answered. "You are granted citizenship here. We will work on your paperwork immediately after this is adjourned."

Daisuke bowed. "Thank you, Lady Hokage."

"Don't thank me just yet, Mr. Kunimitsu. We will have to set rules pertaining to your stay here."

"Understood completely. I just want her safety," he replied.

"Alright," Lady Tsunade said with a long stretch. "Let's get to business."


	3. Chapter 2

After three grudging hours, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and the Kunimitsu siblings completed the necessary paperwork for their citizenship in the village. However, they had to bend to several conditions. The first was that their seals on the Jutsu should never be broken at any time. This way, their identity would not be leaked to anyone inside or outside the village. The second was that Daisuke and Momoko would no longer be assassins for the Land of Blood but ninjas for the Hidden Leaf Village. Momoko would be assigned to a squad and carry out missions to protect and help the village. However, she had to participate in the upcoming Chunnin exams in order to receive a rank. Daisuke did not have to do this condition. He was automatically placed at Jounin and Tsunade gave him the job as her personal guard and head protector of the village. If any trouble were to surface, he would head to the ranks as leader. If she had to join for any reason, he would be at her side. The third condition was that they were not allowed to leave the village for anything unless it dealt with a mission given from her. And the final condition was that no one was to know their real names.

Daisuke had performed the Jutsu on himself and now he looked like Momoko, with black eyes and longer red hair.

"Here is your address and key," Shizune said to Daisuke as she handed him the items. "Izumo and Kotetsu will escort you there. I hope everything goes well for you." Daisuke bowed to her.

"Thank you, Miss Shizune."

There was a blush very evident in her cheeks at his gesture. Never had she ever been bowed to, especially by a male whose strengths were well above hers. Lady Tsunade didn't have time to smirk at her assistant's embarrassment. She had something bigger to handle.

"Daisuke, you are dismissed. I have to finish up preparations for your sister," Tsunade said.

"As you wish," he spoke before bowing once again. Before he left, he whispered in Momoko's ear, "Be careful," before he left and met up with the two ninja.

"Okay, Momoko, I have assigned you to a squad. They will be arriving in any minute," she said. "Be warned. This squad is a little . . . unorthodox, but they are one of the strongest, composed of three Chunnin and one Jounin."

"Will they know of my true identity?"

Lady Tsunade thought about this. It would be best for them not to know, but considering whom they were, they had a right. It was something she could not keep away from them.

"Yes, but they do not have to see your true form."

Momoko nodded. She was prepared for this. Lady Tsunade only hoped it would go well.

~Momoko's P.O.V~

A few moments after, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lady Tsunade said.

The door opened and in came four people. Yes, they were unorthodox alright. They looked the part. The first guy was obviously the Jounin. He had spiky silver hair and was pretty tall. He wore the Leaf Village ninja uniform and his headband covered his left eye. Also, the bottom of his face was covered in a mask. The second in was a guy the same height as me. He had black long spiky hair that resembled a chicken's butt in the back. His headband was across his forehead. His eyes were black and he wore a black shirt and gray shorts with black sandals and matching ninja accessories including a sword. He also wore the Chunnin jacket. The next was a girl with abnormal pink hair. It was cut short and she wore her ninja headband on top of her head. She wore a red Kunoichi top with black knee length tights. She wore the Chunnin jacket. The last was the weirdest. He had bright blonde hair and royal blue eyes. He had three scars on each cheek, making him resemble a cat. He wore his headband on his forehead and he wore a black and orange jumpsuit with the Chunnin jacket.

They all looked weird to me.

"Hello, Lady Hokage," the Jounin said. The blonde kid's eyes bugged out and he suddenly got a stupid grin on his face.

"Whoa! Who's the red head hottie?!" he practically yelled, referring to me. My eye slightly twitched. The pink-haired girl gave him a fast yet hard punch across the head. He gripped it and fell to his knees.

"Ouch, Sakura!" he whined.

"Naruto, you idiot! You do not talk to any woman in that way!"

The black haired kid sighed and mumbled, "Idiot," while the Jounin rolled his eyes.

"So," the Jounin said after the commotion ceased. "I'm guessing she's the important addition to the squad?"

"Addition?" the blonde haired Naruto guy asked. Lady Tsunade ignored him.

"I think it's best if she introduces herself to you. I have other business to handle at the moment so why don't you spend the rest of the afternoon getting acquainted?"

The Jounin nodded. So did the rest. Except the blonde kid. He still looked confused.

"Please do this in my conference room down the hall. The information you will be receiving is strictly and utterly confidential," she said in a strict tone. We all nodded and left.

When we entered the conference room, the pink haired girl sat on the table, the blonde guy sat on the floor, the black haired one sat in a chair and the Jounin posted himself on a nearby wall. I stood by the door. Silence fell on us instantly.

"So—" the pink haired girl began but I interrupted her.

"Wait," I said before doing four hand signs. I placed my hand on the door. It turned white then clear. Then the clear began to spread engulfing the entire room from ceiling to floor.

"A silencing barrier Jutsu?" the Jounin asked.

"What we will discuss cannot be heard by anyone," I said simply.

After the jutsu completed, the silence fell again.

"Okay, so I guess it's best we introduce ourselves," the Jounin spoke after a minute. "I am Kakashi Hatake. I am a Jounin and the leader of this squad."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I am a Chunnin and unfortunate member of this squad," the black-haired guy spoke. I smirked slightly. Uchiha, huh?

"I am Sakura Haruno. I am a Chunnin and the medical ninja of this squad," the pink haired girl said with a smile.

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki! I am the best Chunnin and powerhouse of this squad! Believe it!" the blonde guy yelled. I was starting to dislike this guy more and more.

"More like the loudest and most idiotic," Sasuke muttered with his eyes closed and a bored look upon his face.

"Sasuke! You shut up!" Naruto yelled angrily.

I watched as they bickered before I mentally sighed. This was one of the strongest squads? Before I realized it, the attention was once again back on me.

"I have a question," Naruto asked suddenly. "Why do you look homeless?"

Another swift punch to his head was given from Sakura and I received another eye twitch. This guy was slowing creeping to number two of my murder list. I removed my cloak to fully reveal myself. It was then when Naruto and Sakura gasped aloud. Sasuke and Kakashi eyes both widened.

I wore the traditional Land of Blood female ninja uniform, which was a sleeveless black top with red trimming, red tight pants that reached my ankles, black sandals, and a black sash in the front. I had two weapon pouches, one on each leg. What had made them gasp, however, was my headband that I wore around my upper left arm. It had the symbol of a raindrop, except it was colored red to represent blood.

"My name is Momoko Kunimitsu, and I am from the Land of Blood."

Naruto's gulp was very audible. "Land of . . .Blood?"

"Yes, the home of assassins," I said simply. I sat on the ground and crossed my legs. "Now that we have the introductions out of the way, it is time to explain everything."

I took a deep breath. This would probably be the most I speak in my entire stay in this village. And as much as I didn't want to give out my information, Lady Tsunade believed it was best.

"I am 17 years old, and the first Kunoichi of the Kunimitsu, or Kun, Clan to receive their Kekkei Genkai. As this was impossibility in my family, I was expected either to die from its powers or not be able to activate them at all. However, I beat the odds of both predicted outcomes and actually turned our Kekkei Genkai into something that even our Elders could not believe. I found powers no other Kunimitsu with the bloodline trait had ever seen, and not only that, but I became a physically powerful threat as well."

"What is your Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura asked.

"According to what I've heard and read," Kakashi replied, "it is called the Kyosugan. It is considered one of the most powerful eye bloodline traits to ever exist."

Sakura and Naruto gasped.

"Why is that? What is it?" Sasuke asked. I could tell by the look in his eye that he was slightly angered at this thought. I understood it too well. And when he finds out about it, he's probably going to be even more pissed.

"The Kyosugan is a mix between the Hyuga clan's Byakugan and the Uchiha clan's Sharingan," Kakashi said while eyeing me for confirmation. I nodded.

"What?" Naruto practically yelled. "How is that even possible?!"

"My family history states that long ago, a Hyuga woman and an Uchiha male, both embedded with their family's bloodline trait, eloped. They changed their names to Kunimitsu and had a son who they named Kyo. When he became of age, they noticed that his eyes held both their powers. Somewhere in the mix, more powers also formed creating an entirely new Kekkei Genkai. So along with the Byakugan and Sharingan abilities, unique ones existed as well. They named it after their son, and there began my family."

There was a silence within the room. Naruto looked as amazed as a new ninja learning how to throw weapons. Sakura eyes held amazement as well. Sasuke's face stayed stoic but his hands gave away his emotion. They were clenched tightly.

"Anyway," I began again. "I'm not here to give family history. I'm here to tell you why I'm here in the leaf village right now. As you all should know, my clan and land has been wiped off the face of the earth. Only I and my brother exist. When the killing began, I was ordered by my father not to participate in the protection of the land."

"Why not? I'm assuming you were a part of their forces." Sakura asked.

"Yes. I was actually the head of the number one team. However, he knew something about the attacker and why it was happening. So he told my brother to take me in hiding and when the best possible time came, we were to flee."

"That's stupid! Why didn't you stay and fight?" Naruto asked.

"It was my father's orders. Don't get me wrong, I did try to stay behind but he reminded me that I held the most powerful version of the family Kekkei Genkai. I wasn't allowed to be killed or taken away by the enemy. That would be destruction to all. So, my brother took me to the outskirts of the town. We ran into trouble but I and brother easily disposed of them. We left the Land of Blood a day before it completely fell."

I took a deep breath and continued. "When we heard of the news of our land's destruction, I attempted to find this killer. But my brother, bound by duty, couldn't let me continue any further. After two months of dodging and hiding, we came here. We're in hiding until we find out more information of our family's murderer. Now, you all know my real name, but as of right now and until I leave, I will be known as Tsubaki Yoshida. You all, the Hokage, and her assistant and Jounin are the only ones who will know my true name. Never use it."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because, you idiot, if her attacker is anywhere nearby, we don't want to expose her to him," Sakura said smartly.

"Oh," he dragged out. I noticed both Sasuke and Kakashi share the same annoyed sigh.

I said, "So do you all understand?"

They all nodded. However, I noticed Sasuke's eyes. I smirked.

"You have a question, Uchiha?" I asked.

He gave me a slight glare. I figured it was either that I noticed his questioning eyes or that I called him by his last name.

"The Land of Blood was made up of amazingly skilled assassins. I don't know how it works, but obviously you're one, and you said you were the head of the number one team? Just how . . . strong are you?"

"Yeah seriously?" Naruto chimed. "You don't look all that strong to me."

I smiled a little in spite of his obvious insult.

"The assassin ranks from one to seven, seven being the lowest and one the highest. Seven is about the level same as your Genin. Only the top dogs can be ranked as one or two. My father was a one, my mother a four, my brother a two. Only about ten in the entire Land of Blood could be named as a one."

Sakura gasped. "So that means you are . . .?"

"Yes," I replied. "I am a one."

"No Way!" Naruto yelled. This kid had a knack for being so damn loud. "You're a one?!

"Yes."

"So when you say you were the head of the number one team, you meant the team consisting of the strongest assassins in all the land, the ones?" Sakura asked. I nodded.

"It was originally the position of my father. But I surpassed him at age 12, and took his position."

"Wow," Sakura said. "You were that strong at 12? To be able to lead a team of top-notch assassins who were probably twice and three times your age?"

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Well, I won't believe it until I see it! Mmm hmm," Naruto said. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke was focused on the wall instead of me now.

I sighed and cleared my throat. "But, that's all you need to know as of now. I've filled you in on everything. Now I'm a regular ninja under the control of Kakashi."

"Well then," Kakashi said. "Welcome to our squad, Tsubaki Yoshida."

When I arrived home after the meeting with my new squad, I came to see my brother rearranging things in the house we got. It was small and fully furnished with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. The electronic stuff we didn't really care about. He gave me a quick glance while I shut the door.

"How did everything go?"

"I met my squad. They know the entire story, including my real name."

My brother's face showed shock. "Why? I thought—"

"Yeah me too," I said, easily reading his thoughts. "She said with that group, it was best to let them know what was really going on."

I sighed and sat on the couch.

"My Chunnin evaluation is in a few weeks."

"You'll easily make Chunnin. Remember, a Chunnin is the same as a 4 or 5 in our land."

Before I could stop myself from speaking, I muttered, "We have no land, brother."

He froze in mid-movement. Then he closed the cabinets. "I know, Momoko," he said while turning to face me.

"I'm sorry–" I started.

"It's fine," he said while walking towards me. He sat on the couch and sighed. I clenched my fists. I knew where this was headed, and I really didn't want to go through this speech again.

"Momo, I know you're bitter about what has happened. It hurts. But as much as you want to take revenge, you must get it out of your mind. Now."

"I can't," I stated softly. "Our entire land . . . our family is gone. Because of one rogue who we can't even identify. It's not fair."

Daisuke looked at me and gave a small smile. "It's not. But we can't change it. Our best bet now is to get stronger here at Kohona. That way, when the murderer comes for us, which he will, we'll be prepared. And I want you to focus on that."

"Brother . . ."

"I have to protect you. Not only because you're sole heir to our Kekkei Genkai but because you're my sister. My little sister whom I love a lot. You have to promise me you won't get into any trouble, Momo. Don't go searching for this guy. Stay safe until we can figure something out. Okay?"

I looked at my brother and after two months finally noticed how worn out he was. He was still gorgeous, but he looked incredibly tired. The blood in me boiled to find this guy who was strong and sneaky enough to wipe out an entire land. My land. My family. However, it cooled the longer I looked at my brother. He was all I had and I couldn't jeopardize his safety. I was just as determined to protect him as he was to protect me.

"Okay," I said.

He sighed and smiled a bit more. "Let's rest. You have your first day of training tomorrow."


End file.
